commandocomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Pinner.guest
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Barracuda Attack! page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) 23:54, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Nice to see a new editor - Keep up the good work! SENIRAM (talk) 14:30, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Reply Sorry about being absent - I've been concentrating on other wikis. Seniram 14:05, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Reply No worries see you soon. Pinner.guest (talk) 17:10, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 13:04, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Navboxes Brilliant idea - I wish i'd thought of it first! Seniram 16:05, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Multiple covers Check the entry for Boss of the Sky, where I used the gallery code to add multiple cover images to the image line in the infobox. Seniram 09:58, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for updating Three Angry Men with the artist name! SeniramUK (talk) 11:52, November 29, 2019 (UTC) Adding categories Why do you add categories for new entries as a separate edit, instead of doing it while actually creating the entry? SeniramUK (talk) 15:34, December 19, 2019 (UTC) Hi The option is not there for me until I publish the article. Only then can I add. Maybe we have different ways of creating the articles and your way gives the option? Happy to find out as it is a pain. Merry Christmas Pinner.guest (talk) 18:59, December 19, 2019 (UTC) If the category box is not available on the right hand side of the page, under the media input options, then simply type the following at the bottom, in this order: * Two opening square brackets () * Category * a full colon (:) * The name of the category * Two closing square brackets () It's worked for me in the past! Merry Christmas! SeniramUK (talk) 15:08, December 20, 2019 (UTC)